We Hit a Pokemon!
by MoaKing
Summary: The Galactic gang where heading back from a Five Star Restaurant,that Mars made them got kick out from for being annoying to the manger, as they head back to work at night this happen.


_**Disclaimer duh you know how it is.**_

Mars: what dose this button do?[static]

Cyrus: that the radio, STOP MESSING WITH IT!

Mars: OKAY!, I was just curious, what dose this button do?[Blowing air]

Jupiter: that the AC, Mars stop touching my car!

Mars: fine, I don't know why everybody is so mad.[everyone looking at mars]

Saturn: because you got us kick out from the restaurant.

Jupiter: Why would you do those horrible things to that manger?

Cyrus: And made me waist money on food that we did't get!

Mars: Okay okay I'll make it up to you guys next time we go out.

Saturn: And get a tattoo.

Mars: Why would I.. yes I'll get a tattoo but first, LOOK OUT FOR THAT THING ON THE ROAD!

[the rest look to see a figure on the middle of the road]

All: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

[Cyrus then turns the wheel but he was too late]

[Thump]

Jupiter: Oh no,[all got out of car] we hit a person!

Saturn: No, we did't hit a person, its a Pokemon.

Mars: What kind?[said in a worriedly]

Jupiter: A Gardevoir.

Mars: NO, no we did't, this can't happen to me![crying]

**FIVE MINUTES LATER**

Jupiter: shh, its okay Mars, you can stop crying when you feel like it.[Patting Mars on the back]

Mars: (sniffing) okay, I think I'm better now.(Chopping sounds) WHY!(crying again)

[earlier Cyrus told Saturn to go get the ax in the trunk to chop the dead Gardevoir in to pieces and throwing them in the near by river filled with feraligatrs]

Jupiter: come on Red, its just a Pokemon.

[Mars then stop, and look at Jupiter straight at her face]

Mars: Just a Pokemon!(Pushed her)JUST A POKEMON!

Saturn: Hey ladies, whats going on?[coming over there]

Jupiter: Mars is getting angry at me for know reason.

Mars: know reason? I'll tell you why I'm angry for "Know reason", because you said it just a Pokemon, no its more then that, its a humanoid Pokemon that has feelings, beauty, and maybe has a home with family just like us!

Saturn: what are you talking about?

Cyrus: I think I know what shes talking about,(All looking at Cyrus) I did some research on Poke evolution and some scientists believe that humans and Pokemons are related.(Jupiter & Saturn are confuse exact for Mars who understands)

Mars: see at lest someone understands me!

[Cyrus and Mars start a boring lecture about relationship between human & Pokemon to Jupiter and Saturn. they relate, argue, and example about the thing]

Cyrus: you got that now you two?

Saturn:(raising hand) If were related why did you tell me to chop it to pieces?

Cyrus: because, (holding head of the Gardevoir, the rest all screamed) I want its skull for my collection.

Jupiter: a collection for what!?

Cyrus: My Pokemon skull collection, don't you guys see them on the side of my wall?

All: No.(awkward silence)

Cyrus: well then sense where done here, lets go back home then.(going in car)

[They got in the car and left, but what they didn't know that "somethings" is following them back.]

**ONE HOUR LATER**

Mars: All right(yawning)lets go to sleep everyone.

Jupiter: are you sure, its really hard to sleep?

Saturn: If I can sleep!?

[As they try to sleep, Cyrus Is herd scraping the skull from its fleshy outer layer, In the mean time there followers are sneaking in the front door of the building]

Kirlia: Those bastards are in here sleeping in comfort, while the death of are leaders blood is in there hands.

Ralts: What are we waiting for, lets go in and kill them all!

Kirlia: Really? go in there and kill them.

Ralts: whats the problem?

Kirlia: the problem is that were to small to attack or they easily attack us. do you know what they do to are kind?

Ralts: No?

Kirlia: Its a good thing you don't know, now come on lets go in I have a perfect plan to get them.

Ralts: What is its?

Kirlia: Oh you see, you all see mmmmmwwwahahahahahaha!

[As the two go in they you there psychic powers to sneak past all of there security system and grunts that are on guard duty. the Ralts almost bump into them before the other caught him]

Kirlia:(whispering) what are you trying to do get us killed?

[they snuck past the grunts and headed to the commander's bedroom(yes they sleep in the same room)earlier the gang finally got to sleep after Cyrus was done with his...scraping.]

Kirlia: Okay you take the left one(pulling out a sharp stick)and I'll take the right.

[just as they where at there spot, the bathroom door opened and Mars came out with her red pajama and hat]

Kirlia: Quickly hide.

Ralts: Right.(hiding under bed)

Mars: (yawning) alright time to take a nappy.(slowly walk in to bed)man how am I going to get the money to pay for a expensive restaurant AND a tattoo, what em I saying, I'm Mars I can get anything I want.

**A FEW SECONDS LATER**

Kirlia: Finally shes a sleep, come on lets get them.

Ralts: Okay, but I need to ask you some thing first.

Kirlia: what(surprised) uh oh.

Ralts: HELP!

Mars: Well well well, what do we have here, two Psychys have accidentally entered my building, with out my permission.

Kirlia: Drop him, or I'll cut you with this stick I found outside!

Mars: What a Pokemon that talks!(the Ralts then bit her hand) OW!

[the two reunited but the scream Mars made woke up the rest of the two commanders, they then jump at Mars]

Saturn: Huh, whats going on?

Jupiter: Oh no Mars is being attacked by, two small Pokemons?

Mars: One of you two help me at lest!?(they help Mars from the attackers)

Jupiter: Quick Saturn get the rope!

**A FEW SECONDS LATER AGAIN**

Saturn: All right, who are you two? how did you talk? and how did you get in here?

Miranda: My name is Miranda, and this is my partner Damian and where not talking, where putting are thoughts into your mind, and were here to get revenge of are leader.

Jupiter: Okay but why kill us?

Damian: Because you killed are leader and how did you know we were going to kill you?(Jupiter pointing at the sharp stick)OH.

Mars: On to the chat, Now what do we do with you guys(thinking)I know we can sell them to the the Black Market, they going to make us Millions!

Jupiter: Mars how could you.

Mars: what? what did I do?

Saturn: earlier today you said that these kinds of Pokemon are related to us, and now your going to sell them as sex toys.

Mars: Sex toys? I was just going to sell there horn, do you know what a price they are, I mean half a horn is at lest 5,000$ with four of them that a lot.(taking out a pair clippers)

Miranda: what, you can't do this to us, please don't!

[Mars was about to cut off her horn but then Cyrus came in to say]

Cyrus: STOP! I have a better solution of all this.(holding the skull)

All:(scream)

Cyrus: All psychic Pokemon have gemstones in there skull(holding the stones in the other hand),this gives them there psychic powers and can grant wishes, which is why they stop killing them.

Jupiter: why is the skull chromed?

Cyrus: because it makes the look cooler, none of you went to see them?(getting sad)

Saturn: Wishing stones, I wish we new that earlier(clock went back earlier, every got mad) oops.

Cyrus: well now we have one wish left.

Mars: wait, one?

Cyrus: well I kinda wish that I have my own car so I don't have to barrow Jupiter's every day.

Jupiter: well then I guest I get the last wish.

Mars: Wait I feel like I dissever that wish!

Saturn: Hey I want that wish, mines was no good!

[then start to yell at each other, it was so loud it woke Arceus, just kidding, all it did was get Cyrus mad and he said again]

Cyrus: SILENCE! (they came quiet) I got a better solution,(untying the Pokemons) You two get the out of my building!

Damian: But what about are plan?

Cyrus: I said GET OUT!(they quickly got out) now I will pick one of you who will get the wish by using the best way how...Eeny, meeny, miny, moe, Catch a Meoth by the he hollers, let him go, my mother told me to pick the very best one and You are it!(pointing at Mars)

Mars: Ah crap, um set see.

Saturn: Choose wisely mars this got to be a very good one.

Mars: I got it! I wish that Gardevoir never came to the middle of that road, oh and we remember all this.

[the gemstone then glowed a huge flash and they were back at the car, still driving from the restaurant]

Mars: hooray were back at the car!(cheering)

Cyrus: But now I don't have a car.

Jupiter: who cares about your car, now we could see the road straight ahead, and try not to hit any Pokemon(thump)crap!

Saturn: should we check?

All: mmmm Nah.

[they then continued driving away from the hit as they where so tired from this long day]

.

_**THE END**_

**I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT, TOOK ME LIKE TWO WEEKS TO MAKE IT.**

* * *

><p><span>alternate story<span>

Cyrus: And You are it!

Jupiter:hooray.

Saturn: Chose wisely Jupiter this got to be a very good one.

Jupiter:(quickly)I wish that Saturn was a girl!

Saturn: What!? wait no wait somebody stop that wish!?

Mars: too late its happening already(Stone glowing)

Saturn: NOOOOOOOOO!

**ONE WEAK LATER**

Cyrus: Good morning my commander's, REPORT!

"Jupiter reporting for duty sir."

"Mars reporting for duty Cyrus-sir"

"(sigh)Fem-Saturn reporting for duty, _SIR_!"


End file.
